narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Yoko
Body Flicker Technique, Arhat Fist, Drop Kick, Elbow, Guillotine Drop, Iron Claw, Liger Bomb, Lightning Oppression Horizontal, Lightning Oppression Horizontal Chop, Lightning Straight, Lightning Release Chakra Mode, Lightning Release: Lariat, Earth Release: Added-Weight Rock Technique, Earth Release: Ultra-Added-Weight Rock Technique, }} History Yoko was born in the village of Kumogakure to the owners of curios shop. Soon after her birth, though, her parents closed up shop and left the village, taking their daughter to the quiet life of a civilian village. They taught Yoko little of shinobi life, which only prompted her to learn as much of it as she could. As luck would have it, though, there was a man within the same village who was a retired shinobi of Kusagakure, famed once within his village for his Taijutsu. In secret, he agreed to train the young girl, in exchange for her mother's baking. She readily accepted, and whenever she could sneak away, the two would train the martial arts. In the interim, Yoko poured herself into strength training, using almost every waking moment to increase her strength and stamina, telling her parents it was so that she compete in the male workforce. The ruse did not last forever, and her parents eventually found out the truth of her secret training. They were understandably upset, though her mother confessed that the shinobi life was in her blood, but wouldn't go into more detail than that. At that point, her father took to calling her "Z", but again would not say why. With her parents begrudging acceptance of her choice, Yoko's training efforts tripled, no longer needing to hide it. At age 20, Yoko decided to leave the quiet village and start her own life. By this point, her giant stature had made her a bit of an oddity within the village anyways, and she knew there was no life for her there. Out in the world, she took on mercenary work, her immense strength letting her charge a high price for her services. This in turn let her pick her jobs, allowing her to remain true to her conscience. Appearance Yoko is a giant of a woman, and is larger even than many men. Her towering stature makes her a very easy person to pick out in a crowd, and makes the prospect of stealth virtually impossible. Rather than try and combat this, she simply embraces it, choosing to dye her hair fuchsia, keeping the top short and wild with two black pigtails on either side. A good portion of her body is marked with various tattoos, including a large butterfly design on her back, a mockery of her childhood nickname, "Fragile Butterfly". A lifetime of vigorous training has increased her musculature as well, adding to her already intimidating figure. Her hetero-chromatic eyes and intense stare round out her off-putting appearance, and she claims this as the reason she is still single. Personality Despite her looks, Yoko is actually rather friendly, and a bit of a flirt. Both men and women are subject to her affections, though men generally feel emasculated merely by her presence. She has a penchant for alcohol, and it often leads her into trouble, as her drunken sprees usually end in the destruction of personal and public property alike. In combat though, her demeanor changes completely, and her focus and determination to win are absolute. Abilities Born without any 'special powers', Yoko was determined to prove her worth in a world growing full of gods and monsters. From a young age she pushed her body to the limit daily in her training, devoting nearly all of her time to the focus of mastering Taijutsu. In this venture, she was completely successful, becoming a veritable bulwark of melee combat. Through her tireless pursuit of martial prowess, she has turned her body into a mountain of muscle, resulting in nearly peerless endurance, durability and strength. For unknown reasons, her body density increased drastically as well, causing her to weigh even more than one might expect. To supplement her Taijutsu, Yoko has mastered a handful of Ninjutsu to augment her physical strength, such as Lightning Armor and the Added Weight techniques, and is able to perform them without the use of handseals. In her early 20's, Yoko was branded with a Curse Seal, which she can activate to increase her physical strength even further. Curse Seal The exact conditions that lead to Yoko's Juinjutsu are unknown, even to her, as she is pretty sure she was drunk at the time. The mark itself is small, beneath her hair on the back of her neck. When utilized, the only physical changes that occur outwardly on her body are the darkening of her sclera and the growth of two horns from her forehead. These horns are fairly small in her version 1 form, but grow and extend backwards in her version 2. PicsArt 10-25-04.43.47.jpg Beachyoko.jpg|A rare day at the beach Yoko4.jpg Yoko3.jpg|Standard clothing Trivia Text goes here